Hamiltinder
by BuddyIsNotADog'sName
Summary: So, basically, the Hamilsquad has Tinder now. I can't really summarize it very well, it has no plot and many characters. Rated T for romance and stuff I guess? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So, this story is basically the Hamilsquad using Tinder? I don't really know how to describe it. I just had the idea and was like "yeah, this is smart!"**

 **So that's why you're reading it right now.**

 **Yay?**

"You WHAT?" Alexander stared, mouth agape, at his best friend.

"I made you a Tinder account." John Laurens replied. "It was easy, really. Just create a profile, and the chicks come to you!"

"You're kidding." Alex grumbled.

"Nope!" Laurens grinned.

* * *

"Ha! For a second there I thought you said you signed me up for Tinder." Eliza laughed, her sister giving her a dead-serious look.

"I did. I signed you up for Tinder." Angelica replied.

"You WHAT?" Eliza screamed. "Why the heck did you do that? Jefferson was enough trouble-I don't want another boyfriend!"

"Relax. You don't need to use it if you don't want to. I was making one for myself, so I figured I'd make ones for you and Peg." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"...Okay, fine...Wait, why'd YOU make one?" Eliza asked.

"I have my reasons." Angelica replied with a wink.

Eliza groaned.

* * *

"Heey, look! Ya got a suitor already!" Laurens practically waved Alexander's phone in his face.

"Ugh, who is it..." Alex grumbled.

"Let's see...her name's Angelica Schuyler...twenty-five...two sisters...ooh, a cat. And she's a veg-"

"Don't tell me she's a vegan." Alexander interrupted.

"Uh, she's a vegan." Laurens blinked twice, not quite understanding the problem with that.

"Ugh, I CAN'T date a vegan." Alex moaned.

"Why?" Laurens asked, confused. "You're friends with me, and let's not forget I'm a vegetarian with Celiac disease."

"Cuz," Alex said simply, like it made all the sense in the world, "Lee's a vegan. And you know how much I hate him."

"...Dude. Why does it matter that he's vegan? He's a jerk, granted, but-"

"No buts! I'm not dating a vegan." Alex planted his foot on the ground firmly, as if to prove his point.

"...Whatever dude." Laurens sighed. "I don't think you understand the point of Tinder."

Alex ignored him.

* * *

"Crud." Angelica muttered.

"What?" Eliza asked, twirling a strand of hair.

"I just got turned down on Tinder...dunno why." Angelica shrugged.

"THIS is why you avoid online dating." Eliza replied.

"Seriously, enough with that stuff." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"It's true!"

Angelica ignored that comment.

 **No offense to any vegans out there (actually, you're awesome, I wish I had that much self-control).**

 **Alex just...stereotypes quickly? I obviously have no idea what I'm doing :/**

 **Eh, well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, there are many Tinder messages this chapter.**

 **Enjoy! :3**

"Alexander, get off the stinkin' phone!" Laurens groaned. Alex hadn't put his phone down all day.

"I've gotta get this to Washington by tomorrow." Alex replied simply, not looking up.

"You're swiping. Swiping is not the same thing as typing. Wait." Laurens broke into a sly smile. "You're not...on Tinder, are you?"

Alexander's expression said it all. "Uh, no, of course not!" he squeaked.

Laurens grabbed the phone.

"Ha! Yeah, you are! So, got any...matches yet?" Laurens wiggled his eyebrows.

"...Two..." Alex mumbled.

"Ha! Two? You're quite the player, Alex." Laurens teased. "Anyway, who are the lucky ladies?"

"Um, I, um, haven't had the courage to message them yet..." Alex noticeably fidgeted. "But, their names are Elizabeth Schuyler, and Maria Lewis..."

"Schuyler...oh, cracker! Elizabeth must be Angelica's sister!" Laurens exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah...her profile is basically the same as Angelica's...except, y'know, different photos. And she's twenty-four." Alexander was still mumbling.

Suddenly, his phone dinged.

"Speak of the devil-the lovely lady Schuyler messaged you!" Laurens squealed, practically throwing the phone to Alex. "I'll leave you alone now." Laurens winked, and left the room before Alex could respond.

 **The line option wasn't working :/** -

Eliza was bored.

Peggy was busy at work, as usual, and Angelica was taking a shower.

And to make matters worse, she had just finished her book, so she couldn't even do her favorite thing-read.

Eliza shrugged to herself and pulled out her phone. Halfheartedly, she flipped through a bunch of Tinder profiles. There were only a few she'd swiped right on: Gilbert Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, James Madison, Aaron Burr, and Alexander Hamilton.

Much to her surprise, all of them swiped right as well.

"Maybe I'm not so unattractive after all..." Eliza murmured. She decided to start messaging Gilbert first.

ELIZA: Um, hi!

LAF: Bonjour, mademoiselle!

ELIZA: So...I'm pretty new to this whole thing...I'm expecting to make a complete idiot out of myself :/

LAF: Aw, donut say that! I'm sure you're a very lovely lady.

ELIZA: Don't count on it, lol

LAF: Donut talk yourself down so much! You seem very nice ^-^

ELIZA: You're flattering me.

LAF: Is that a crime?

ELIZA: No, you're a very polite person. But how come you say "donut" instead of "don't"?

LAF: What's the difference?

ELIZA: Uh, a donut is a sort of pastry...

LAF: 0.0 Um, okay, did not know that. Are they good?

ELIZA: Personally, I'm not a fan, but lots of other people like 'em.

LAF: Cool!

ELIZA: So, do you have any pets or anything?

LAF: No...But I really want a kitty! :3

ELIZA: Oh, I have a cat! His name is Philip :3

LAF: Aww, luckyy X)

LAF: Okay, well, I gotta go, okay? It was nice meeting you, Eliza :D

ELIZA: Okay, see ya! Nice meeting you too :)

When the conversation with Gilbert-or, Laf-Eliza started messaging Hercules.

ELIZA: Hello?

HERC: Oh, hey!

HERC: Whaddup?

ELIZA: Literally nothing...XP

HERC: How bout sending a pic then... ;)

Eliza could see what he was getting at.

ELIZA: You want a hot one? ;)

HERC: Yesh plz ;)

ELIZA: SENDS PIC OF FIRE

HERC: Um, I mean of your...yeah.

ELIZA: SENDS PIC OF PHILIP THE CAT

ELIZA: You're welcome ;) You've been blocked. :D

True to her word, Eliza blocked him and moved on to the next person, James Madison.

ELIZA: Hey, how ya doing?

JAMES: Oh, hi! :D I'm good, just a little sick as always :/

ELIZA: Aww, that's unfortunate :P I hate being sick.

JAMES: Same...But I just hafta deal with it.

ELIZA: So...do you have any pets or anything?

JAMES: ...I have a gecko. It's the literal only thing that I'm not allergic to -_-

ELIZA: So you're allergic to cats?

JAMES: Not very, they're okay. DOGS THOUGH...don't get me started on how awful dog allergies are XP

ELIZA: Yeah, my little sister is allergic to doggos...it's really unpleasant for her :(

JAMES: Agh, sorry, I gotta go. Talk later?

ELIZA: Sure! It was great meeting you :)

JAMES: You too! :D

Eliza moved on to the next person.

ELIZA: Hello! :D

She didn't get a response, so she moved to the last person.

ELIZA: Hello! :D

ALEX: Oh, hi.

ELIZA: So, what's up?

ALEX: Nuthin' much, my roommate's just driving me insane XP

ELIZA: Heheh, I can relate :/ I love my sisters to death, but they drive me CRAZY sometimes!

ALEX: Lol

ELIZA: Yeah, well. So, tell me a little about you!

ALEX: I'm pretty boring...I work at Washington Co. Bank, I live on Alfalfa Ave with a roommate, John Laurens. He has a pet turtle.

ALEX: But enough about me. Tell me about you! You seem like an interesting person :3

ELIZA: Ah, well, y'know...I work at a little publishing company as an editor. I have two sisters, we live on Ashleigh Avenue. We have a little cat named Philip, and he's so cute X3

ALEX: Aww, cute! Is he the little black-and-white cat in your profile?

ELIZA: Heheh yup! You're pretty observant...I like that. :)

ALEX: Aww, thanks! Just so you know...I think Philip and you look so adorable together! And adorable apart, too ;)

ELIZA: Whooooaaa, so we're flirting now? Okay, let me try...so, uh...do you like bread?

ALEX: Lol, you're funny! You're such a nice person, Eliza :) and to answer your question, I do like bread ;)

ELIZA: Heheh, I try.

ALEX: So...wanna hang out sometime?

ELIZA: I'd like that! When and where?

ALEX: How about The Story of Tonight coffee shop, tomorrow morning?

ELIZA: That works! So...it's a date?

ALEX: It's a date ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**This took a while.**

 **Well, we got a lot of stuff this chapter-"Ninja" Laurens, annoying cat, Tetris, cookies, Hamliza fluff, Jefferson's percussion store, Jefferson, cats in water jugs, turtles in trees, more Hamliza fluff...yeah.**

 **It makes at least a minimal amount of sense, I promise! XD**

 **P.S, if you're wondering what's up with my other Hamilton story, Schuyler's Sweets, I'm experiencing writer's block, so an update might take a while. Sorry...**

 **But this story should be updated soon! :D**

"I know you're following me, Laurens." Alex turned around to see, as expected, his roommate, looking very suspicious.

"Was it that obvious?" Laurens glanced downwards.

"Yes. Yes it was. Now could you PLEASE leave so my date doesn't get ruined?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Fineeeee." Laurens moaned, and walked off.

"Laurens, I said leave." Alex turned around a few minutes later.

"Gosh darn it, Alex! Why do you hafta ruin my plans?" Laurens stomped off.

Alex hoped he was actually leaving this time.

-(Line break still isn't working...:/ )

Eliza woke to Philip sitting himself down on her chest.

"Philip, get off!" she groaned. She didn't want to push him off-but at the same time, she couldn't be late for her date with Alex.

"PHILIP!" Eliza yelled. Philip stretched, and reluctantly stalked off to find himself a new seat.

Eliza sat up slowly and climbed out of bed. She glanced at the clock.

Then she glanced again.

And a third time to be absolutely certain.

It was six a.m.! She was gonna be early?

Eliza wasn't expecting that.

She dug through her drawers to find something good. Couldn't go wrong with a long-sleeve shirt, leggings, and a denim miniskirt.

Eliza stepped into the living room, where Angelica was already up.

"Hey, Eliza, you forgot your hair." she called.

"Ah, shoot, you're right! Thanks, Angie." Eliza brushed her hair quickly and put it up in a loose ponytail.

"How's this?" she asked.

"Perfect. Now off you go! Have fun on your date." Angelica winked.

Eliza groaned.

Alex probably should've been looking at the door. Instead, he was staring at his phone, failing at Tetris.

"Darn it." he grumbled.

"Whatcha doing?" His head snapped up, and he saw Eliza standing there, her hand on the chair across from him.

"Oh! E-Eliza! Hi! I was just...uh...playing Tetris." Alex admitted.

"Really." Eliza pulled out her own phone. "I consider myself an okay Tetris player, wanna see?"

"Uh, yeah! That'd be-" Alex stopped when Eliza selected Endless Mode. "You play ENDLESS?" he asked, not quite believing it.

"Yep!" Eliza set to work on the game, her fingers almost a blur as she fitted all the pieces into place.

Alex just watched in awe.

"Aaaaaand...fifty-two thousand, two hundred." Eliza smiled.

"Whoa! You're amazing!" Alex gasped. "What's your high score? How'd you get so good? Got any other hidden talents? You're so coooool!"

"Uh, my high score is a hundred thousand, Endless Mode, I got lots of practice, uh, I don't think I have any other hidden talents...and, well, thanks!" Eliza blushed.

"Thank YOU for showing me your awesomeness! Now, how 'bout getting something to eat?" Alex suggested, hoping his subject change wasn't too obvious.

"Okay, good idea." Eliza shoved her phone into a little messenger bag, and they headed over to the line. "What do you want?"

"I need coffee, first...then I think I'll get a muffin. How 'bout you?" Alex asked.

"Probably a latte, and maybe a little treat...Ah, who am I kidding, I always get something huge and sugary." Eliza laughed a little. "But a bagel sounds so good right now...ugh! I can't decide!"

"Bagels are always a solid choice." Alex thought for a moment. "But the croissants are really good here...and don't get me started on the cookies! Oh, and the cinnamon rolls...you could always get everything, ha!"

"Hmm...maybe I'll get a bagel and a cookie." Eliza murmured, deep in thought.

They stood in line for a little longer, got their food, and returned to their table.

Eliza took one bite out of the bagel.

"This is the best bagel I've ever tasted!" she declared.

"Just wait till you try the cookie!" Alex laughed.

Eliza did seem to enjoy the cookie. A lot.

"This is so good!" she swallowed. "Where'd you find this place, Alex?"

Alex liked her voice, especially when she said his name. "Uh, I found it back in high school. My friend Laf worked part-time here, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Cool! I should start coming her to do work." Eliza finished her bagel in no time, quickly moving on to finish the cookie.

"Yeah, you said you were an editor! What kinds of stuff do you...uh...edit?" Alex asked.

"...Don't laugh." Eliza muttered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alex pledged.

"I edit children's books." Eliza revealed.

"Why would I laugh at that? That sounds really interesting!"

"I mean...most people think it's babyish." Eliza fiddled with an earring. "They say if I have a college degree, I should be a scientist, or an accountant, or anything other than a kid's book editor."

Alex shook his head. "Well that's just stupid. If you like it, you should be able to do it!"

"Glad someone agrees." Eliza snorted, quickly finishing her cookie. "You wanna...walk around for a bit? I dunno, I mean, we can just take our coffee, and...yeah..." she asked nervously.

"Sure!" Alex agreed.

They walked out of the coffee shop, and began walking down the street.

"Wanna play a game?" Alex asked.

"Sure! What kind of game?" Eliza inquired.

"Window ABC's! Look in the shop windows and try to find the letters of the alphabet." Alex explained.

"That sounds fun. Okay!" Eliza agreed.

"Let's see...A!" Alex pointed to a window where "Mulligan Tailors" was printed on.

"B!" Eliza piped up, pointing at a shop's window with the words "Reading Bug Bookstore!".

"C!" They continued in this manner for some time, until they reached "X".

"X! Wait no, that's a seven..." muttered Alex.

"OH! No..." Eliza sighed.

"OVER THERE! X!" they both yelled at once, pointing at the words "Jefferson Percussion Store-From Xylophones to Bass Drums, We Have You Covered!"

"Ah, crud. It's my ex-boyfriend's store..." Eliza growled. Of course, right as she said that, a man around Alexander's age popped out of the shop.

"Ah, lovely lady Elizabeth. Come crawling back to me, have you?" he tossed his head. Something about this guy just didn't sit well with Alex. For one thing, he addressed Eliza by her full name, and second, his voice and mannerisms were way too cocky for his liking. Alex hated cocky people. Third, his hairstyle-a giant puffy fluffball of curly hair, sticking out at all different angles. Way too flashy.

"Don't call me Elizabeth." Eliza bit her lip. "And for your information, I am on a date right now. Jefferson, meet Alexander Hamilton." Alex could tell it took a lot of effort for Eliza to not punch this Jefferson fellow. He could relate.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Jefferson sneered. He was obviously salty over whatever had caused the breakup between him and Eliza.

"The pleasure is all mine." Alexander answered politely, trying not to cause an upset.

"We better be going now. Right Alexander?" Eliza shot him a look that said "let's go already".

"Yes, you're absolutely right, DEAR." Alexander put extra emphasis on the last word-he couldn't help but try to annoy Jefferson. He also took Eliza's hand.

When they were a good distance from the shop, Alexander let go of Eliza's hand.

"Sorry, I just had to annoy him. He was being a prick." Alexander grumbled.

Eliza laughed. "No problem. I appreciate the favor, actually!"

They walked home, talking about whatever they felt like-like how Laurens once tried to microwave frozen caramel sauce (in a plastic bottle), how Philip once squeezed through a two-inch hole in a five-gallon water jug, and got stuck for hours, while Angelica tried to get him out, and how Laurens' turtle ended up in a tree (somehow...)

And much, much more.

Eventually, they reached Eliza's house.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Eliza murmured.

"Yeah..." Alex sighed.

"Hey, Alex? I had a great time today." Eliza scratched the back of her head.

"Me too...I'm glad we did that." Alex agreed.

"Umm, Eliza? Can I have your number?" he asked awkwardly.

"Of course, silly." Eliza scribbled her number down and handed it to him. "So, I'll, um, talk to you later?" She gave him a little peck on the cheek, before quickly turning and running to her front door.

Alexander was convinced he had met his soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

 **So, we got another chapter, yay!**

 **Here comes drama...yay?**

 **Enjoy, as usual :D**

"Soooooo, how'd your date go?" Laurens asked.

"It was good." Alexander hoped the blush on his face wasn't too obvious.

"OOOOH, you look happy. How did it REALLY go?" Apparently, the blush was very obvious.

"Fantastic." he admitted. "She gave me her number."

"Wow...Mr. Hamilton over here, getting the LADIES!" Laurens hooted. "Right, well I'm headed to get some lunch. See ya later."

"Bye, Laurens." Alexander waved as Laurens headed out.

His phone dinged.

A Tinder message...from Maria Lewis.

* * *

 **(A/N now my usual format isn't working, but the line breaks are, so we're just using them I guess.)**

* * *

MARIA: Hey, so what you doing tonight? ;)

ALEX: Nothing really, why?

MARIA: Give it a guess ;)

ALEX: Whoa, slow down there.

MARIA: Why? Got a girlfriend or something?

ALEX: Not exactly, but I do have an interest.

MARIA: So? It's not like an interest involves any sort of commitment. We could...you know. And when you get together, just tell me when you're ready to stop. Easy!

ALEX: I guess you're right.

MARIA: I am, of course.

ALEX: But when I say we're done, we're done. Gotcha?

MARIA: Gotcha.

* * *

Eliza opened up her Tinder messages.

She had fallen for Alexander, so what was the point in leading the other matches on? She'd just tell them she'd decided on someone else.

Easy.

* * *

ELIZA: Hey, Laf?

LAF: Oh, bonjour Eliza!

ELIZA: Um, this is awkward, but I've found a match.

LAF: Coincidentally...me too!

ELIZA: Aw, really? That's awesome! Who's the lucky lady? :D

LAF: Her name's Peggy. She makes me very happy.

ELIZA: Wait, Peggy Schuyler? She's my sister! Nice! So, friends?

LAF: Yep! Peggy Schuyler! That's super cool! Yes, friends! You're an awesome person :D

ELIZA: Aw, thanks, Laf! You're awesome too. I'm lucky to have you :)

* * *

That was as far as Eliza got, because Alexander messaged her.

* * *

ALEX: Eliza?

ELIZA: Hi, Alexander!

ALEX: How you doin?

ELIZA: I'm cool, how bout you?

ALEXANDER: Good! So, I got concert tickets. Thing is, Laurens is busy and can't make it. Wanna come?

ELIZA: Sure, why not? I'm free.

ALEXANDER: Sweet. Can you drop by my house 6:00 today?

ELIZA: Sure, see ya then! :D

* * *

 **So yes, there is going to be Leggy, and yes, I will write how Laf and Peggy got together and stuff.**

 **And yes, Laf and Eliza are going to be good friends, cuz I kinda think they're cute as pals. That might just be me but eh :)**


End file.
